


just like old times

by 4419



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, birthday fic, halloween fic, three in one bc im lazy like that, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "But...you're so beautiful." Changkyun says in English. "So pure...so pretty..." He slurs before snoring, and Kihyun fights the urge to leave Changkyun half naked because he's that embarrassed. But he can't leave his best friend (that word is really bothering him, he has no idea why). It's too cold to leave him without clothes on, so Kihyun fights himself until Changkyun's out of his stuffy prince charming costume and wearing his pyjamas.





	just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> hello c: this is my first mx fic  
> also, it's been a while since i've written a fic hhh  
> note: english isn't my first language, and while i 'tried' proofreading it there will definitely be errors, still
> 
> enjoy♡

It was too sudden, too fast for Kihyun's brain to process. The grip Jooheon had on his arm, pulling him closer as if he's going to tell him a secret, something no one should know. Also, this brat might have forgotten he's older than him. He was about to snap at Jooheon when he realized what the younger said, and suddenly Kihyun doesn't know how to respond.

"Did you know Changkyun's coming back to Korea?" Jooheon looks at him with wide eyes, wider than he could let it be.

  
No. Kihyun did not know that. So he shakes his head, hoping Jooheon would get the signal and let his grip loosen or just let go of his hand completely.

"Wow, really? I just heard it from my parents. Though you would know...since you to, uh, you know?" Jooheon replies from Kihyun's head shake, scratching his nape in embarrassment. Kihyun just rolls his eyes. The younger made it seem like Kihyun and Changkyun did something bad, which they didn't.

Well, there might have been times when they got scolded by either his or Changkyun's parents for one, breaking a furniture (not on purpose!) two, screaming too loud when they were playing their game boy or, three, just being playful little children too much for both their parents to handle. Anyway, they were _kids_ their parents should know there's nothing they could do to stop them for being loud and reckless.

"Jooheon, I know Changkyun and I were like, great friends. You didn't have to voice it out like that." Jooheon laughs. "And besides, I just got home from work. What do you think the whole neighborhood's already talking about the Im's come back?" Kihyun jokes, patting the younger's shoulder.

"Well, I guess now you know? I just...don't know why they suddenly decided to come back here. I heard they're really well off there on the states. Big house, Changkyun going to a really good university. I don't see why they would want to come back to this old neighborhood." Jooheon shrugs following his last sentence. Kihyun thinks about it too for a while before smiling it off and looking at Jooheon.

"Come on, kid. It's their decision. Can we be happy that they're coming back after...so many years?" _Ten._ Ten years. Kihyun pretended he forgot, or didn't know how long it's been, but he remembers. He thinks it's silly to do so, but he counted down to the day Changkyun, his childhood (best) friend, would come back after his parents told them they're moving to America.

"I mean, I guess. Yeah. I'm just curious." Jooheon shrugs again, finally letting go of Kihyun's arm. "You must be tired from standing all day, hyung. You should go home. I got too excited." The younger sheepishly smile at him, and Kihyun returns it with a big smile, a gesture to tell Jooheon that it's nothing.

 

Kihyun walks home after being bombarded with the news that Changkyun...and his family are coming back. He didn't plan to say it out loud, but he couldn't help himself. He's too excited for this, he waited for years to see Changkyun back in this neighborhood. Kihyun's sure Jooheon is as excited. He opens the front door, telling his family that he's home. He finds Joohyun, his older sister, sitting on the couch attentively looking at her smart phone. Kihyun finds his mom cooking dinner.

"Hey, did you know Changkyun's coming back?" Kihyun walk towards his sister to ask but his mother answered.

"Yes, dear. Jooheon's mom told me when we bumped into each other at the market. Isn't that great?" Kihyun's mom said quite cheerfully, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

"I know I've been waiting for years!" Kihyun knows he sounded stupid just now. It sounded better in his head too. Then again, he's been waiting for this day to come for years.

"Is Changkyun really your only friend?" Joohyun interrupts his cheers. Kihyun looks at his sister, smile off and, replace with a frown and a glare. Joohyun isn't still looking up but Kihyun huffs.

"Of course he's not—"

"Okay, okay. Don't start fighting now. Go clean yourself up Kihyun. I'm sure you're tired. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Kihyun nods and went straight to his room.

  
In the living room as Kihyun closes his bedroom door, Joohyun looks up from her phone to talk to her mom. "He's that excited , huh?" She address, knowing for a fact her brother is not the happy, or excited, or smiley type. Joohyun rarely sees her brother jump for joy. The last time was when he got accepted to his dream university, and that was almost four years ago.

Joohyun hears her mom chuckle from a fair distant, "Of course, sweetie. They were inseparable."

  
+

_They were inseparable._

_Were._

 

It's a few days after the news was delivered to Kihyun by Jooheon and he haven't heard anything yet after that. The days went by as usual. Kihyun taking orders from nice to furious strangers. Taking really easy to unbelievable ones, you'd be surprise what people want on their coffee.

  
Jiae, a co-worker of his in this little cafe, just got into work which means in a few minutes he can go home. Finally. It felt like the day went by so slow, Kihyun needs to rest. Maybe not just physically but also mentally. Senior year is approaching fast and just by thinking of it Kihyun becomes anxious.

"You can go now, you know." Jiae nudges him playfully, looking at the clock across the counter.

"Oh, right yeah." Kihyun answers dumbly. He blames it to the longest day he's ever had in this field of work. Longer than that time he had to take a midnight to morning shift for this one convenience store a few blocks away.

 

Greeting from the door, like he usually do, as he takes his shoes off and proceed to walk to the living room. Kihyun sees four people seated in the living room. One is Joohyun, smiling shyly at the two unknown visitors. The other is his mom, pointing at something on her lap.

He must be standing there for a long time that Joohyun was able to catch him and his attention, as she calls Kihyun's name. "Good you're home." His sister starts, far too smiley for any occasion ever. "Mr. and Mrs. Im are here." Joohyun stands up to grab Kihyun's hand but the younger walks to the side to avoid his sister. Kihyun hears his mom laugh.

"He still doesn't like holding me." Joohyun sulks and pout making Kihyun choke because who is this woman? Last time he checked his sister doesn't have the energy to do such awful thing. But the visitors thought differently as they laugh at Kihyun and Joohyun's interaction.

"Kihyun," Kihyun hears Changkyun's mom (it's been so long it feels weird to Kihyun just by thinking of meeting Changkyun's parents) gasp. So he looks at her and smile politely. "Dear, look at him! Isn't he beautiful? It's been so long. You became more charming!" She chirps, smiling so wide her wrinkles are so visible. Mr. Im nods, smiling at Kihyun as well.

"Uh, where is Changkyun?" Kihyun couldn't help but ask, and since his parents are here why wouldn't he try asking them directly where their son is, right?

They seems uncomfortable when they heard Changkyun's name but smile it off before Kihyun can point it out. "Changkyun is still very tired from the long plane ride." Changkyun's dad said. "He gets a bit cranky when he's tired." He tries to joke and laugh playfully but Kihyun narrows his eyes, there's something off.

"Um, yeah. I get it." Kihyun shakes his head and smiles again, forgetting the weird atmosphere just now. "I'll just go to my room and clean up. It's nice meeting you again, Mr. and Mrs. Im." Kihyun bows before disappearing to his bedroom.

  
Kihyun closes his door and lets out a deep breath. What's the problem? Why did Changkyun's parents sounded uncomfortable while talking about _their son._ Kihyun knows it's probably (definitely) not his business but he thinks if it's about Changkyun he wants it to be his business too.

 

+

  
The days went by sadly, as always. It feels like everything is happening so slowly ever since Jooheon pulled him to tell Kihyun that Changkyun, his childhood (best) friend, is coming back to live in the neighborhood they were born in. He's stuck in this cafe yet again. It's only after lunch and Kihyun still has four hours before his shift ends. Jiae is sharing the same shift today. It's boring, he's been on the counter for fifty minutes— he's been counting— and Jiae's doing all the cleaning. Kihyun thinks it's much better than to stand behind the counter and take orders.

Kihyun's mind wanders off to Changkyun again, and come to think of it...he hasn't seen the guy in ten years. The last memory he has of Changkyun was when he lost his front tooth because they ran too fast and accidentally fell down the pavement. Poor boy was crying so hard even when his mother told him that another one will grow. Changkyun had cute chubby cheeks just like him, he smiles too big, and his parents used to dress him up in very colorful kids clothing. That was then, and Kihyun couldn't help but think how Changkyun looks now. Does he even remember what Kihyun looks like? Does he even remember who Kihyun is?

 

As he continues to question himself and think about the possibility of Changkyun forgetting about him, (It's quite possible, Kihyun thinks) the door chimes ring signalling a new costumer. Great, Kihyun, get your shit together.

  
Kihyun offers his polite smile to the costumer. He's looking down at his phone but looks up seconds after he stops just in front of Kihyun. The boy has a _good_ face. Undeniably stunning. He's wearing a leather jacket, white tshirt and probably a pair of ripped jeans, Kihyun pretends the stranger doesn't look.  
"Good afternoon, sir. May I take you order?" Kihyun cringes, it happens all the time. He's never gonna be familiar with this politeness. Joohyun would agree.

"Uh, yeah. Just one iced americano, please." The guy has a deep voice, Kihyun observes. Maybe observed too much because he felt his knees buckle from the guy's deep melodic voice. Kihyun stop being gay challenge is getting harder and harder to pursue, he thinks.

"Sure," Kihyun grabs a cup and a pen before speaking again. "What would be the name?"

"Oh," The boy looks up from his phone. "Changkyun."

 

The world stops for Kihyun after that. He stutters and looks at the guy, who is apparently Changkyun (what the fuck is happening, honestly?!), but he's looking down on his phone again. "Right." He mumbles, trying his best to write 'Changkyun' on the cup with his now shaky hands. Kihyun turns around to make the coffee, the easiest coffee someone ordered today, in fact. But he couldn't help but steal a glance, or two, at Changkyun who is really, not like what Kihyun expected.

  
Kihyun didn't exactly know what to expect, if he's being honest. Still, looking at Changkyun after ten years of not seeing him, why wouldn't he be allowed to be surprised? He shake his head and goes back to work, finishing Changkyun's order and handing it to the other. "Here you go, sir." Kihyun smiles at him, but Changkyun just looks at his hand with his order before sitting on the corner, not once giving him a glance.

 

 

"You look...dejected." Jiae is standing behind the counter with him now, fixing the pastries on their racks. She stops to look at Kihyun with a raise eyebrow but Kihyun just continue to stare at Changkyun from the other side of the room. "What? Didn't get his phone number?" Jiae jokes, but Kihyun glares a her in return. "I'm joking."

"Is it possible for someone to change...so differently."

"I mean, change is kind of being different from who you were before, right? Isn't it?" Jiae answers him, confused. Kihyun sighs and looks at Jiae. The girl is much smaller than Kihyun but she's wearing heeled shoes today which made her a bit taller.

"Jiae, what do I do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but best of luck dude."

  
+  
_Luck._

_Maybe that's what he need._

  
School starts in a week, Kihyun's finish with admission and everything related to enrolment. Hoseok's throwing a party tonight. He received his messages. Kihyun also received calls from Minhyuk asking him if he's coming over earlier to help them prepare. Kihyun answers with a no. _No, I'm not coming early. No, I'm not going to the party._

It's not like he's full attendance in all of the parties his friends put up. But Kihyun feels like he need to keep his mind away from loud crowds and tempting drinks. Yes, it's about Changkyun, and that's what Kihyun's trying to understand. Why does he care so much that Changkyun changed? Why wouldn't he? He's a grown man. (A fine, fine man, if Kihyun admits to himself which he won't.) The fact that his mind called Changkyun stunning is really weird. Kihyun remembers calling Changkyun cute when they were kids, but not stunning or beautiful or hot...whatever.

Kihyun ended up sleeping earlier that night, with a bunch of messages from his friends at the party.

  
+

  
Changkyun visits the cafe regularly for the past three days, all during Kihyun's shift. Still, they don't interact other than asking for Changkyun's order (the guy likes americano too much and Kihyun wants to express his worries) and asking if he's paying with card or cash. That's it. After that, Kihyun will just look at Changkyun like the creepy employee that he is.

He really doesn't remember Kihyun does he? Kihyun actually started wearing his nametag after that first time Changkyun visited the cafe. Hoping the other would see and look at him with wide puppy eyes and a beautiful smile on his lips saying, "Kihyun hyung!" then proceed to hugging him. Nothing. Nothing happened. Changkyun didn't seem to care for the nametag at all. Which is fine, as a costumer Changkyun isn't forced to remember an employee's name anyway.

Kihyun sighs in distress. What's wrong with him, really? They'll meet soon. Probably then, Changkyun will smile at him and hug him and tell him that he miss him so much.

"Ready to go home, Ki." It came off more as teasing more than a question. Yoongi can make everything he say either an insult or a way of teasing. So Kihyun just glared at his partner. Jiae was a better partner, really.

"Yes, so I won't see your face for the next three days." Kihyun smile forcefully before untying his apron while walking back to the staff room.

 

 

When Kihyun opens the door to their house, he's greeted by his sister looking at him smugly as she sits by the kitchen island. He was about to announce that he's home, being a habit of his, but before Kihyun could speak his mother grabs him, pulling him straight to the living room. Leaving no room for Kihyun to utter any word, or even properly put his shoes on the shoe rack. He'll fix that later.

  
"Guess who's here!" Kihyun's mom excitingly whispers beside him as she push Kihyun into the living room. Kihyun furrows his eyebrows, scared if this is just one of Joohyun's prank that she miraculously made their mom join in with her. But before he can speak (he keeps getting interrupted, Kihyun's sure this is one of Joohyun's pranks) his mom continues, "Changkyun! Changkyunie's here~" She coos pulling Changkyun closer to them as the younger boy stand up from the couch. "I'll leave you two together to catch up, huh?" Then she leaves, going to the kitchen to make something (knowing his mom, she probably will make some snacks).

  
The two of them stood there awkwardly, Kihyun looking anywhere but Changkyun's face. He's seen how he looks like up close already but it still feels new to him. Changkyun on the other hand, sounds like he's trying to say something but can't utter it correctly. So Kihyun sighs, why is he so nervous?

Um, probably because he's meeting his childhood best friend after ten years. But, in reality, this is not the first time seeing him as he's seen Changkyun for three straight days. And Kihyun might have also find his childhood friend attractive and whatnot. Kihyun thinks, that's why he's so nervous. He's not _entirely_ wrong.

  
"Hyung!" Changkyun forced, to stop the atmosphere from being more unbearable. "Why didn't you tell me?" That's when Kihyun looks up from admiring his star patterned socks. Changkyun looks like he's sorry for something but Kihyun dismissed it. He hasn't really looked at Changkyun directly, up close, just from a distance.

"Tell you what?"

That's when Changkyun pouts and started whining. "Hyung, you were working at the cafe!" Kihyun didn't expect Changkyun to stomp his feet, but he did. It's the cutest thing ever, Kihyun needs to fucking chill. "I must have treated you coldly? Did I? If I did, then I'm sorry! But you never told me it's you. Wait— Did you forgot about me?" Changkyun was really vocal about his thoughts, Kihyun noticed.

He puts up a smile and pats Changkyun's shoulder, assuringly. It's a habit he's also grown into. "Why would I forget my Kkukkungie? Huh? Besides, I thought you were the one who forgot about me." Now it's Kihyun's turn to pout and act upset. Changkyun replies with a gasp before giving Kihyun a hug.

"I would never forget my best friend!" Changkyun exclaims after letting Kihyun go.

 

They talk and talk, catching up with each other after being away for years. Kihyun's mother brought out tons of photo albums that she kept with Changkyun, Kihyun and Joohyun's photos. Occasionally, Jooheon would appear on some photos crying for being forced to go on a kiddie ride at an amusement park or that one time when his parents told them they can't play outside if they don't eat their veggies.

  
"Wow, look at that." Changkyun sighs, pointing at one of the photos. Kihyun is still not used to that deep voice, he shudders every time. "We used to do that a lot, huh." Kihyun looks up to see Changkyun smiling.

They do. Most of the time Changkyun will be picked up together with Kihyun, by Kihyun's parents, from the daycare because his own parents stay up late for work. They would sleep on the couch after lunch, since they're both really tiny children. Sometimes watch afternoon cartoons or play with Kihyun's toy cars.

"Oh! How about this! We used to play princess and prince a lot too." Changkyun tells him, laughing at a picture of Kihyun wearing Joohyun's purple princess gown. His face indicating that he does not like playing as a princess at all.

"Yeah, but I'm always the princess. That's very unfair." Kihyun groans, flipping to another page.

"But that's because Joohyun noona doesn't want to play with us."

Joohyun peeks at the divider that separates the hallway and the living room. "Uh, I was too old to play dress up with you kids."

"Shut up, you were not." Kihyun scoffs because it's true. Joohyun is only a year older than him. So when Kihyun was ten, Joohyun was eleven but that didn't stop his sister to say that she's too old for anything Changkyun and Kihyun does.

 

They finished looking at the second photo album and opened a new one. As they opened the third photo album, a picture of one year old Changkyun and three year old Kihyun appears, sitting on a red plastic tub. "Mom uses that to make kimchi for the whole winter now." Kihyun points out.

"I bet we can't even fit in there anymore." Changkyun shakes his head, continuing to laugh at the thought of it.

"We won't be able to step into that without breaking it."

They both laugh at that, forgetting the awkward meeting a few minutes ago. They continued to reminisce their childhood together before Changkyun's family left to go to the other side of the world. Kihyun never really got the chance to ask Changkyun why they went back but he figures that's another conversation for another time. They asked for each other's phone number after that. Changkyun staying for dinner like he used to when they were younger, because sometimes his parents go home at midnight when little Changkyun's already fast asleep beside Kihyun, on the older's bed.

  
**from: kkukkung**  
just checking if you gave me the right number  
:-)

 **to: kkukkung**  
why would you think id give you the wrong one?!

 **from: kkukkung**  
you like pranking me :(

 **to: kkukkung**  
hahaha  
it's not like you don't do the same to me  ><

 **from: kkukkung**  
touche

  
+

  
The first week of the first semester started in a blink of an eye. Kihyun haven't slept properly because he was nervous. It's senior year and the only thing that matters is to pass and graduate. Maybe find a fitting job for his program, and it's not as a barista at a cafe.

Kihyun meets Minhyuk with Hoseok and Hyunwoo as usual, in the cafeteria. He makes himself lunch every morning because the food in the cafeteria, well, it's good, but it's expensive. He'd rather save the money for the future, for more important things than cafeteria food.

"We still hate you for not showing up to the party." Minhyuk announces as Kihyun sits across him, sitting next to Hoseok. He could tell Minhyuk didn't mean it, his friend likes exaggerating things a lot, so he just snorts.

"I was tired okay? I work, unlike you guys."

"Wouldn't it hurt to tell us a day before, not an hour before?" Minhyuk huffs another disappointed breath. Kihyun shrugs it off. They get it, they just want to tease Kihyun about it. Since they love doing that. So much.

 

"Okay, enough about the party. It was lame anyway."

"It was your party, Hoseok."

"And that's the reason why-"

"Minhyuk-"

Kihyun rolls his eyes. If he don't interrupt these two then hell will break lose, so he does what he's best at. "What's more important than you, Hoseok?"

Hoseok stop glaring at Minhyuk to glare at him but sighs before speaking. "There's a new kid? A senior? I was intrigued because usually they don't accept transferees for seniors. Moreover, a foreign student."

  
Ah, so that's what's up. It's a good thought though, Kihyun's gotta agree with Hoseok. It's intriguing that their school still accepts foreign exchange students for senior year. It's not like it's forbidden, it's just rare. It's been a while since they accepted foreigners since their university isn't as high class at Seoul National or Yonsei for that matter. It's just a university...normal and simple one.

"Do you know their name?" Kihyun asks them, intrigued himself.

"No, but they said it's a guy." Hyunwoo answers, thinking to himself. Maybe trying to remember if he's seen the guy or know his name by chance.

"I recognize his face. I saw him awhile ago. Bunch of girls were following him around." Minhyuk interrupts, swallowing the last bits of his mac and cheese. "Looks Korean and quite hot if you ask me." Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk challenging but the other shrugs his gaze. Kihyun hears Hoseok sighs from beside him.

"Oh that must be him!" Hoseok interrupts by pointing to someone walking with a bunch of people behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's him!" Minhyuk nods approvingly which made Kihyun look up from his food. He chokes.

  
Changkyun.

The transferee is Changkyun.

Of course, why didn't he thought of him.

 

"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo's words was calm but worried when he looked at Kihyun, who's trying to find his water bottle inside his backpack. Minhyuk then looks at Kihyun knowingly.

"You know him?" It made Kihyun look up as he desperately gulp his water. "You do, don't you?!"

"What's it to you?" Kihyun retaliates, calming down from almost choking himself to death upon seeing Changkyun in the same campus as him. (He's still internally screaming. Why is he screaming? Why does he care?)

"Kihyun."

"He's the childhood friend I talked to you guys about before."

"Oh?" Kihyun saw Minhyuk crossed his arms in front and looks at him with a smug smile. "Is being flustered and choking part of being childhood friends with him?"

Kihyun's eye widen, and he's pretty sure his ears are already red. Why did Minhyuk had to put it that way? "Don't try and make things up Minhyuk. I swear. I didn't know he enrolled here. I was just surprised."

"Hm, sure. If you say so."

"I heard he already made out with that one student Juyeon." Hoseok then chips, making the other three more curious.

"Juyeon the girl or Juyeon the boy?"

Hoseok shrugs while Kihyun looked at Minhyuk incredulously.

"What? Just making sure. The last time we teased the wrong Jisoo when we found out Wonwoo was dating, right?"

Kihyun remembers that. They were so sure Wonwoo was straight that they decided to talk to Seo Jisoo, a senior that time, which they thought Wonwoo was dating but it turns out it was Hong Jisoo, Wonwoo's blockmate. They had to apologize to Jisoo a couple of times so she can stop banning them from entering the laboratory just because she guards the building after three in the afternoon, and that was the only time Minhyuk was free to use it for projects.

"The girl, Minhyuk." Hyunwoo answers him, turning back to his food.

It's fine, Kihyun thinks. Juyeon is pretty. She's kind too. Really sweet...really nice...pretty. A girl. Changkyun likes girls. It's not like it's any of his problems. Changkyun is his best friend, he should be happy for him. Of course he should. Now that Changkyun is back in Korea and close to Kihyun, nothing can make Kihyun happier.

_Right?_

  
+

  
It went as normal as it could get, for Kihyun. After a month, he got used to Changkyun going in and out of their home and Kihyun doing the same. Changkyun's parents love it when Kihyun visits, he mostly stay there during the weekend if he's not busy with school work. School has also been pretty smooth, but Kihyun worries a lot. He's doing well for the most part though he keeps thinking there's something wrong. Kihyun told this to Changkyun one time, and the younger assures him that he's doing alright. He didn't ask him whether Changkyun's dating or not. Because that's not his line to cross.

  
The routine they managed to build is just like their old one, "Just the adolescent version, maybe". Changkyun jokes, when they were hanging out in Kihyun's bedroom. Changkyun lying on Kihyun's bed while Kihyun's sitting in front of his desk, typing furiously on a word document.

  
Though they don't meet all the time because Changkyun hangs out with Jooheon and his _close, very close_ friend, Hyungwon. They're not a _thing_ but he's hang out with Jooheon and Hyungwon a few times to know they don't want anything serious. And Kihyun hangs out with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Hoseok since, well, they're his friends since freshman year.

  
+

 

Kihyun finds Changkyun randomly holding a water hose as he spray water onto, what Kihyun guess, their family car. He later realized that Changkyun was, in fact, washing the car. But he's also wet. His shirt is a bit damp, and his hair...it's obviously wet as well, it's sticking on his forehead.

  
"Do you even know how to wash a car?" Kihyun stood straight, a few feet away from Changkyun and the family car. Changkyun hears him and immediately smiles when he sees Kihyun. Now facing fully, Kihyun thinks the shirt is, really, damp and it's...he shouldn't...he feels like he's invading his best friends privacy. _Of some sorts_. So he looks anywhere but Changkyun.

Changkyun whom he used to shower with after a long day in the park, bathe with on that red plastic tub that's now used for making kimchi for fifty people.

Without hesitation, seeing that Kihyun is distracted by whatever he's thinking, Changkyun points the water hose to Kihyun's direction. It's cold. It's almost October and, the water is cold.

Kihyun looks offended when he looks back at Changkyun, while the latter is busy laughing at his hyung. "You little shit!" Kihyun jumps from his position and tries to catch Changkyun. To give him a punch in the arm, or something that indicates that he's mad. But Changkyun rounds the car to go to the other side before Kihyun was able to catch him.

He's still laughing and points out the hose to Kihyun again. Now, Kihyun's well aware that his pants, shirt and hair is wet. He heaves out a sigh and grabs a pale of water beside him and pour it to Changkyun. They both laugh once they realized they're both damp in the middle of a breezy Saturday afternoon.

 

The two found themselves sitting on the pavement, backs leaning to the car, as they dry their hair still laughing from the silliness of their actions a few minutes ago. "That was very unnecessary." Kihyun starts, lightly punching Changkyun's arm.

Changkyun chuckles titling his head to the side to look at Kihyun. "Yeah, but you were standing there. I was tempted to do it." He jokes but suddenly Kihyun feels hot. Changkyun really has a way with words. Is that how they do it in the states?

"Shut up." Kihyun smiles, looking back at Changkyun. "You never really told me why you guys moved back here." It was probably time to ask it, Changkyun's been back for almost three months. Kihyun couldn't help himself but be curious.

Changkyun's eyes soften and his smile smaller that usual, his dimples are not showing. "I was reckless over there." He admits. "I was doing fine with my studies but my conduct.. was giving me a bad record. Mom and dad knew of this. They said they have to compromise and let us go back home. Here. Then maybe I could get back to my senses." Changkyun chuckles at the last statement. Kihyun looks at him as if he wants to hug his best friend. He wants to. It seems like Changkyun really had it rough.

"Well, have you?" Kihyun jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. It successfully made Changkyun laugh.

"Maybe," Changkyun keeps his eyes on Kihyun. His answer felt like it has a _but_ though it never came, and Changkyun was still looking at Kihyun. Smiling.

"So how's school?" Kihyun interrupts the unknown atmosphere.

"Eh, so-so."

"How's that girl, Juyeon?" Kihyun couldn't help himself, part two. He sounded a bit mean though. It's not like he's mad but the words came out a bit sarcastic.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow (Kihyun pretends his heart didn't just do an off beat dance inside his body), "So you've heard, huh?" Changkyun shakes his head. "Those people are so into gossiping. Look. I accidentally spilled my coffee on her jacket. Then I offered to clean it but she said it's fine. I just waited for her outside the women's room. That's it." He tells Kihyun, raising his hands like he's been caught robbing a convenience store.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking."

"So yeah, we're not dating. I barely know her." Changkyun laughs, saving himself from the awkward silence.

"How about you, huh? Jooheon told me you had to stop for a year to work?"

Kihyun looks at Changkyun, eyes still soft. "I mean, you know me. I didn't want mom to suffer. Noona was on her second year when I graduated high school. Universities are damn expensive."

"They are. And knowing you, of course you'll do anything to help out." Changkyun nudges the older in acknowledgement and Kihyun snorts, which turns into a full laughter when he finds Changkyun wiggling his eyebrows.

  
After a minute or two, Kihyun stands up, stretching his limbs while scolding Changkyun that he shouldn't pour water on himself outside when it's cold. That they should also finish washing the car before it turns dark out.

  
+

  
October is only for one thing: chocolates, while Changkyun disagrees and tells Kihyun, "No, hyung. October is for dressing up in silly costumes." Although their time as little kids wearing batman suits or a white mantle as a lame excuse for a ghost costume are long gone. That doesn't mean they can't wear costumes anymore.

It was Hoseok's idea, really, that they should have a Halloween party. Just a small group of people and their most beautiful pieces of costumes in one roof together.

 

"No." Kihyun groans through the pillow. He and Changkyun are now deciding on which costume to wear. You'd think a twenty and a twenty three year old would have bigger problems than picking a fucking costume for halloween.

"Come on, hyung. If I have to dress as an apple, then I would!" Changkyun swears, holding out the Snow White costume in front of Kihyun, who is still not giving him a glance.

"Why does it have to be me?!"

"Because you fit in it!"

"And because that's mine." Joohyun appears from the hallway, smiling proudly like she always does when she tries and make Kihyun suffer. "What's mine is yours little brother."

Kihyun huffs and stand up in front of Changkyun before glaring at the costume and to his sister. "Give me that." He moves to go up to his room. "And Changkyun, please don't dress up as an apple. Be more creative."

 

  
About an hour of contemplating whether he should lock his room and wait until Changkyun leaves or fuck it he hasn't been living his life to the fullest, Kihyun decides to unlock his bedroom door and walk down to the living room.

  
"Hey," He hears Changkyun sigh, eyes blinking rapidly when he took the sight of Kihyun in a snow white costume. "...Hey, I dressed up nicely too."

He did, Kihyun mentally agrees. Changkyun's wearing a _Prince Charming_ costume and they sure are going to the party as a pair, huh.

"Let's go, the party's probably starting now." Kihyun interrupts the silent glances from the two of them and bids Joohyun good bye from the kitchen.

They arrived at Hoseok's and Kihyun noticed there aren't many people there. He sticks with Changkyun even when Minhyuk gives him a knowing look while wearing his cat woman outfit. Kihyun rolls his eyes.

Jooheon was there too, wearing a pilot outfit which Hyungwon told them he got from his cousin's closet. Hyungwon's dressed as a vampire, put more effort on his makeup that the clothes that looks like it was just scratch by a couple of cats. Kihyun later found Hyunwoo in the middle of the crowd with his frankenstein costume and Hoseok with his police officer costume. A lot of them put effort on their costumes, some just lazily put a kitten or a bunny headband and said fuck it.

It was fun, Kihyun has to admit. He's never been the party kind of guy, he's been to a few of Hoseok's parties but this is the most fun he's had. Kihyun will definitely admit that a part of it was because Changkyun was here. Kihyun never gets drunk, it's his duty as the designated driver to stay sober. Changkyun had a few drinks himself so Kihyun had to excuse the two of them earlier than expected.

He took Changkyun home, and Changkyun's parents seem like they experience this all the time. Changkyun was really that...outgoing.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Im." Kihyun greets them, out of breath, as he struggles to keep both him and Changkyun standing.

"Good evening, Kihyunie. Thank you for bringing our _wonderful_ child home safely."

Kihyun laughs at their comment and nods before climbing up the stairs with a very uncooperative Changkyun beside him. "Hyung, you're really snow white."

"Go sleep, Changkyun." He puts Changkyun down to his bed before unbuttoning his costume.

"But...you're so beautiful." Changkyun says in English. "So pure...so pretty..." He slurs before snoring, and Kihyun fights the urge to leave Changkyun half naked because he's that embarrassed. But he can't leave his best friend (that word is really bothering him, he has no idea why). It's too cold to leave him without clothes on, so Kihyun fights himself until Changkyun's out of his stuffy prince charming costume and wearing his pyjamas.

Kihyun breathes out a breath he didn't think he was keeping. And shakes his head before opening Changkyun's bedroom door. "Good night, kkukkungie." He sighs, turning the lights off.

  
+

  
Changkyun forgot everything that happened the night after the party, after he got drunk. Kihyun didn't. It's not really a big deal to call someone pretty, it's a compliment. But coming from Changkyun, to Kihyun, it's a lot. And it makes him feel things.

  
He avoids it for the rest of the break. And for the rest of the month. Even when Changkyun surprised him with a dinner reservation to a restaurant during his birthday. Even when Changkyun gifts him a film camera, "So you can take pictures of us, just like old times." Takes him to han river to see the fireworks and go to the night market. Kihyun avoids questions running on his mind. They look normal, as normal as best friends could be.

 

+

 

The thought went away after a couple of weeks. With busy schedules for finals and thinking of what Christmas gift to give to everyone he knows, Kihyun push the thought of drunk Changkyun blurting out things to him. He has more things to trouble him. That can wait, or like, not bother him at all. Ever.

  
"Hey, you busy?" Changkyun sneaks up behind him while Kihyun was busy searching for his homework in the library. He jumps comically and looks at Changkyun.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" Kihyun looks at the other questioningly. Figuring out what Changkyun's up to this time.

"Okay so, I was planning on giving mom and dad a nice present for Christmas, yeah?" Changkyun pause and sits beside him. "And I have no idea what to get them. After all I did to them this year, I should at least give them a decent gift."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Are you free next week? Like I know last minute shopping is, a mess, but you're the only one that can help me since you know them as well as I do. _Or even better_." Changkyun snorts at the last statement.

Kihyun bites his lip to suppress a laugh and nods instead. "Sure, sure. I'm sure I can help."

"Thank you. You're the best, hyung." Changkyun smiles as he stand up. Unconciously kissing Kihyun in the forehead before he swooped away leaving Kihyun dumbfounded for a good ten minutes.

 

 

  
From Changkyun's drunken words to the forehead kiss that happened last week, Kihyun is starting to wonder if Changkyun does that often to his friends back in the states. Maybe he does. Even friendship greetings differ from country to country right? Hell, even the way he speaks with Jooheon is different from the way he speaks to Minhyuk.

  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." Changkyun smiles sheepishly at him before grabbing Kihyun's hand and tucking it into his coat's pocket. "We should go inside." Changkyun's unaffected about the _thing_ he just did to Kihyun, but the older's heart is doing that off beat dancing again. It's not fair.

"Sure."

 

They went around the mall, squeezing in with the crowd who are also doing their last minute shopping. Changkyun holding his hand, telling Kihyun, "You might get lost if I don't", when he ask him why he isn't letting his hand go.

  
A few more running around but Changkyun keeps saying _no, that's not it._ and _they already have those._ And Kihyun isn't so sure he can help Changkyun anymore. That's what led them at the middle of the mall, in front of the big Christmas tree.

"I really think you should just give them a handmade soap or something." Kihyun huffs, looking at the huge tree as if it killed his family and pet puppies. They've been up and down the mall for almost two hours now and Changkyun keeps complaining. How did he end up like this? Tired and out of breath.

Kihyun huffs another deep cold breath before looking at Changkyun. The younger unsurprisingly isn't paying attention, his head looking up the ceiling of the mall. "What are you—"

"A mistletoe."

"A what?"

"You know, the tradition..." Changkyun then looks down to him before continuing, "you have to kiss the person in front of you when you're under the mistletoe."

  
Kihyun blinks, and he blinks, blinks. He couldn't fathom what the actual hell is happening. Weren't they supposed to buy Changkyun's parents a gift? "Yeah, so?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Changkyun—"

"Because I do, I want to kiss you."

That made Kihyun shut up. He looks at Changkyun in the eye, suddenly everything's a white noise. "I...Yes, I want to. To kiss you."

Changkyun didn't hesitate to lean in and press his lips into Kihyun's own. It's a soft, slow kiss. A sweet, innocent one that Kihyun haven't experienced before. They pulled away after a few seconds, Changkyun leaning his forehead on Kihyun's own, their nose bumping softly with each other. Changkyun's smiling, Kihyun feels like his ears are turning red, not because of the cold but _something else._ "I thought we're here to find your parents a gift." Kihyun speaks earning a laugh from Changkyun.

"I think I found it."

"What?"

"They've been trying to get me to confess to you for a few months now. Can't believe how obvious I was."

"What?" Kihyun repeats, understanding clearly what Changkyun said.

"I said I love you." Changkyun leans in to peck Kihyun's lips once more before interlocking their hand together. "You hungry babe?"

"I love you too." Kihyun bumps their nose together. He couldn't process everything that just happened at the moment. But right now yes, he's hungry and Changkyun called him _babe._ How merry can this Christmas get?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
